


Toxicity

by sqort



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Near Death, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqort/pseuds/sqort
Summary: Small ficlet to test the waters of this fandom. I'd love to continue it but I thought it'd be nice to get some feedback.Let me know what you think or if you want to see more in the comments.





	Toxicity

It's hot, sweltering, _primal._ It feels like they're being swallowed by flames- being cooked from the inside-out. It hurts; they're screaming, but the sound won't come out. Blood is in their ears, roaring strong and loud.

 

_I'm dying. It's over. I can't breathe._

 

Something tight is wrapping around their throat and they pray it's there to finish them, to cease their suffering. But it doesn't come. The world around them sways sickeningly as the stranger lifts them to their feet. A chuckle, sardonic and vile, pushes into their ears, confirming an audience to their futile struggle. Sticky, hot blood is starting to glue their eyelids together with each slow blink. Their vision, fuzzy and wavering, can only focus on the face looking down at them with cruel intent. Grey pupils, emotionless, highlighting the lack of his mouth- there was simply a grey blob they couldn't make out.

A sharp sting brings them back to reality- they can feel some of their energy returning, but only barely.

 

_No._

 

It was too late, the fluid was already coursing through their veins, denying them. The syringe is somewhere at his feet, but he won't let go of them. They obviously want them alive. Gasping for air, they have to take in the smell- a chemical aura that makes it even harder to breathe. Poison is working its way into their lungs, until they're tossed aside like trash. Coughing and sputtering, they try to get back up, but everything is slippery and wobbly like before. Like gritty ice, their hands slip out from under them as the stranger's hands wrap around their ankles and begin to drag. The sand digs into their wounds the whole way, leaving them to suffer silently once more along the way.

They wants to shut their eyes, to enter an endless sleep that will take away the pain, but they won't stay shut. The fire in their body jolts them awake anew with each fresh twinge in their abdomen, breath heavy and laboured. That awful stench still permeates their senses, slowly suffocating them on the border of life.

It feels like hours before the texture of sand shifts to rough concrete, then tile. The harsh sunlight finally dims as a roof comes into their vision, but it's soon replaced by fluorescent bulbs glaring past their mask.

A hiss begins to fill the room, and their head swims even more. Their vision goes double now, world swaying violently. Gravity doesn't feel right at all, and they only see the figure slowly stepping back towards them.

 

“What a remarkable hunter. The fight you give almost makes this regrettable. _Almost_.” His voice is cold, piercing through the heady green fog filling the room. A hand cups the clips on their mask and a bolt of panic surges through them, sparking just enough willpower to reach up and grab them by the wrist.

“ _Don't_.” they wheeze, struggling to fight the urge to vomit as the words escape their mouth.

His head tilts to the side, looking at them with mild question. The expression doesn't change.

Their wrist begins to shake, and their fingers unfurl, arm dropping once again. There's tears in their eyes, but they're glad they can't see them.

Thankfully, his hand leaves the clips, but instead laces back around their throat, giving a threatening squeeze. Their pulse hammers against his palm, but they can still breathe just enough to cling to life.

It feels like fire running through their blood the way it stings, and they can barely hear them over the roaring tempest in their head.

“ _I'm going to break you.”_

  
  
  
  



End file.
